


Heart on the Line

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyguard, Canon Era, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: When Gladio became Noct's official shield he was expected to move into his apartment with him. This was good because it meant Noctis was always protected. It was also bad because it stirred up some newfound feelings.





	Heart on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done for yesterday's bodyguard prompt. This was a premise I had back when, but it's been a struggle this week just to get this done and I'm sorry if it feels rushed or ugh or anything. I'm just a mess here trying to finish this and get to bed that I wrote an ending only to realize it conflicted with previous information, so I had to scrap it and rewrite something. Mix in my sister distracting me with her game and me being upset my day is already over equaled not a very happy me.

Gladio became Noct’s official shield when the prince was fifteen. They had known each other since Noct was eight and been friends for most of that time, still, there was a special kind of tension between them. Although they understood each other pretty well, there were many times one or both of them would snap, and they would need a day or two away from each other to cool down. Unfortunately, tradition stated an official shield act as a semi-permanent bodyguard. In other words, they were now stuck with each other. Not that Noct couldn’t petition for a private date or give Gladio a free day off once in a while, but per his father’s orders, Gladio was now to live with him and follow him around like a protective shadow. 

Really, it was comforting in a weird sort of way. His apartment wasn’t in a bad section of town, but there was still quite an amount of crime that took place, and being the crown prince, assassins were never out of the question. Noct had never worried about it too much, but now at least his father and Ignis could relax about the matter. It was also nice always having someone there to talk to and help him with menial tasks like reaching the cereal after he accidently pushed it back too far on the top shelf. 

But it also sucked ass. While Noct’s focus was on enjoying whatever freedom he had while he still had it, Gladio was focused on pushing him toward the future and his responsibilities. Usually, Noct would relieve his stress by goofing off with Prompto, but every time he invited him over, he could feel Gladio’s judging gaze, and after a few hours he would cut in with the voice of reason, “better get on home now, Blondie, you’ve got school in the morning.” He almost stood his ground that he could have Prompto spend the night if he wanted but he wasn’t prepared to deal with a pissed shield, so instead, he started inviting Prompto over less often and for shorter periods of time. His grades actually were improving because of it, much to Ignis’ appreciation, but Noctis wasn’t happy. He felt cornered. Amber eyes watched his every move, from the way he chewed his breakfast to the way he lounged on the sofa playing King’s Knight. There was no privacy, no escape from the pressure anymore.

He had always been sullen, but now he was even worse. He could handle the lessons, the pressure, Ignis’ mothering, and even his father’s unintentional distance. What he couldn’t handle

was a live-in babysitter on top of it. As if his life wasn’t already spied into enough by the council and paparazzi, now he couldn’t even laze around without being judged for it or jerk himself off without worrying that well-trained ears would overhear him from the next room. 

His hormones were bubbling up as badly as his emotions from having to hold himself back. Not that he didn’t let go every so often in the shower, but that was quick and restrained, nothing like the slow buildup he was used to. Honestly, he wondered how Gladio was faring given his situation wasn’t much better than his own. Maybe it was just his hormones going haywire, but that thought led to a visual of Gladio jerking himself off, which only made the situation ten times worse. Now, he couldn’t not think about it every time he palmed himself in the shower. Much to his embarrassed exasperation, he enjoyed thinking about Gladio like that. 

“You doing okay there, kid?”

Noctis looked up from his cereal to meet Gladio’s concerned gaze. “Uh, yeah, just thinking.”

“That’s a first.”

“Rude,” he muttered. 

“Kinda curious what’s got ya so lost in thought.”

He quickly looked back down at his cereal, embarrassed. “Nothing much.”

“Not buying it. It’s gotta be something big to make you ignore me calling you a sissy weakling.”

“What!” He jolted, dropping his spoon into his bowl with a plomp. Milk splattered onto the table.

Gladio didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “You were completely zoned out.” Noctis glared, and Gladio shrugged. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me. Just, ya know, curious is all. And I’m here, ya know, if you want to.”

Noctis looked at him, which was a mistake because he noticed the attractive cut of his jaw, the gleam of sweat on his brow that had no right to be there, the teasing yet slightly concerned look in his eyes, the broadness of his shoulders-- _ and _ he stopped himself. He scooted his chair back with a loud scrap. “Nope! It’s, uh, time to get to class.”

“Oh? Not gonna complain about classes for once?”

“They’re important, right?”

He looked mildly impressed. “Yeah. Gotta be bright to rule a kingdom.”

“Yeah, sure.” He hurried over to grab his bag off the floor and headed for the front door without a look behind him to see if Gladio was following. 

He didn’t have to.

Things carried on like that, and it only got worse. He couldn’t not notice how attractive Gladio was and having someone so attractive so close all the time without being able to decently relieve himself meant he was almost constantly wiled up. It was so bad, he was caught in the act by Prompto. 

“Hey, earth to Noct.”

“Huh?” He blinked at his best friend.

“Dude, you were just staring at Gladio for like, five whole minutes. You were totally out of it.” 

“Shh, keep your voice down.”

“What?” Prompto gave him a confused look, then glanced at Gladio, who was eying them while leaning back against the far wall of the arcade, and gave a cheeky grin. “Oh my gods!”

“Shh!”

Gladio raised a brow at them, but thankfully didn’t come over to pry. 

“You’ve got a thing for Gladio.”

“No, I don’t!” he defended.

“Yeah, okay. Cause you totally weren’t eying him up cause you think he’s a piece of beefcake. Hey!” Prompto cried in defense at the look he shot him, “I’ve got eyes, same as you.”

Noctis chuckled, then went serious. “You can’t say anything.”

“Why? Embarrassed? Oh my gods, you are.”

“Dude. He’s my shield. It’s unprofessional, and what if, you know, he turns me down, then I have to live with that awkwardness for the rest of my life. No, I’d rather just deal with it,  _ you know _ .” Not meeting his eyes, he whispered the tail end of the sentence.

Prompto just continued smiling cheekily and jabbed him with his elbow. “Okay, but like, what if he doesn’t turn you down? You could do more than  _ deal with it _ .”

He could feel his face heating at the implication. “No way. He thinks I’m a lazy kid.”

“I don’t know...could just be saying that.”

“Shit.” 

“Getting your hopes up there?” 

He really hated how lighthearted he was taking the situation. “I can’t do it.” 

Prompto frowned. Then, his face lit up. “Oh! I know! I’ll ask him for you, then even if he’s not interested, the awkwardness will only be short-lived. He won’t even know you know, or that you are even interested, unless he’s interested.”

It actually didn’t sound like a bad plan. “Okay,” he agreed hesitantly, a small flutter rising in his chest. 

Gladio obviously knew Prompto, but he didn’t know him that well. Even though he had now spent a great deal of time around him, he mostly sat or stood in the background letting the two teens prattle on together as if he wasn’t even there--that was the least he could give them if not privacy. He’d definitely never been alone with the blonde, so he was completely caught off-guard when he asked him to go grab a cup of coffee together. 

Gladio looked to Noctis who just shrugged. “Go. Have fun.” 

Luckily, he wanted to go right then, so Gladio was saved from having to figure out what to wear. Was it supposed to be a date? He’d always thought he had a thing for Noct. As they took off down the street toward the cafe nearby, Prompto kept a suitable distance away from him and hummed more than chatted, so he was pretty sure it wasn’t an actual date. So, why did the kid want to get him alone, he wondered.

As soon as they settled down in the booth, each clutching their specialty coffees, he set a serious gaze on him. “Spill. What did you want to talk about away from Noct?”

Prompto tightened his hold on his styrofoam cup and gave a laugh. “Already figured it out, huh?”

Gladio took a long sip of his dark Columbian roast. “Wasn’t hard to figure out. This was either a date or something you want to keep from him, and I’m not buying the first.”

“Why’s that? I could totally like you.” Prompto took a sip of his frappe, then put his elbows on the table and leaned forward onto them. “Why,you like me?”

“No offense, but I don’t know you well enough to.” He answered truthfully, then for the sake of his feelings added, “You do seem cool, though.”

The comment rolled right off Prompto, and he took another sip of his frappe. “Kay, let’s go with that. Is there anyone you do like?” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow, even more confused. “Why do you care? Unless…” he trailed off. Maybe they weren’t dating. “If you’re worried I’m competition, don’t be. I thought you two were an item.”

“No way. I’ve always sensed chemistry from you two. Am I wrong?”

Shit. He’d thought he’d hidden it better than that. If Prompto noticed, then Ignis, the most observant person he knew, definitely had. He only hoped no one else had, specifically his father or the king. “It’s just been hard having to be near him constantly. You don’t have to worry I’ll take advantage of him or anything. I have more self-control than that.” Damn it, Noct’s safety was his job. 

“Hey,” Prompto held up his hands, “I don’t think that at all. I wouldn’t trust him with anyone more than you. Besides, Iggy.” He leaned onto his elbows again. “So, you gonna do anything about it?”

“Hard no.” He chugged at his coffee wishing it was something harder. 

“Aww why?”

He couldn’t help but smile a bit at his over enthusiastic reaction. “Because he’s my prince and future king. We can’t blur our positions like that. And just think what that would do to him if my role is fulfilled? It’ll leave him devastated.”

“Sounds like excesses to me. How many times has Noct put you in your place as is? You can’t tell me there is a firm divide between you two, and you can’t tell me he wouldn’t be devastated over you dying anyway. You’re his friend, Gladio. Besides, dying for him isn’t your job, surviving to keep on protecting him is. If you die on him, I’ll be right there to kill you.” 

Gladio gave a wry laugh. “Fair enough. Still, no, though. He’s only just turned 16, Prom, same as you.”

The blond tsked. “I never said you had to have sex. Just let him know you’re on the table.”

He winked and Gladio groaned. He had self control, but not that much self control. Living with him as they were, if Noct offered himself, he’d fall within a week without any way to avoid his seduction. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. Besides, if Noct wants me, he’s just as capable of letting me know.”

“You know that tension I mentioned? He thinks that’s scrutiny.”

“Why the hell…” Oh. He should work on his communication, it seemed. “Thanks, Prompto. I’ll handle it.”

“Uh, okay.”

“So, how’d it go?” Noct texted once Gladio returned alone. He hoped Prompto couldn’t tell how flustered he was. At first he had chalked this up to simple physical attraction, but as soon as Prompto spoke up, he realized that was never the whole of it. He knew Gladio too well not to fall after being this close to him. If he fell because they started living together or if that was just the push that opened his eyes, he couldn’t say. All he knew was that he wanted Prompto to be successful. 

“I’d say it was a success,” came the reply

Noct waited for more, but nothing else came. “Come on! You have to give me more to work with! Do I confess now or…”

Dots showed that he was writing. “He said he would take care of it, so I think you’re good.” It was followed by a winky face. 

Noct blushed. 

Okay. So Gladio was on board. But what if Prompto misunderstood somehow? He was still too nervous to confess. Did Gladio mean he was planning to confess himself? If so, Noctis would rather wait it out and spare himself unnecessary embarrassment. 

Ignis was making dinner for them as usual when Gladio whispered hushed words at him that Noctis could not make out. Ignis nodded and continued cooking. As soon as he was done laying out the prepared food, he wiped his hands off on a dishrag and said,   “I am afraid I must excuse myself.” Noct opened his mouth. “Please enjoy the meal without me.”

It wasn’t the first time Ignis had left without eating his own meal even before Gladio had moved in, but after that whispering, Noct knew this was planned.

The two of them sat in silence, Gladio eating slowly and Noctis picking at his meat as well as his veggies. They kept sharing awkward glances, both obviously overthinking the situation. 

Finally, Gladio cleared his throat. “I don’t judge you.” He gave a low groan. “Okay, I do judge you a little bit, but just because I want to see you reach your potential. I get you want to enjoy your life, and I want that for you. I’m not out to be a strict father or anything.”

“Oh.” That was a relief to hear. But if those looks weren’t judgemental then what were they? “Okay, but then what’s with that intense look you’re always giving me, then? It always feels like you’re picking apart everything I do.”

Gladio cleared his throat again and looked away. Noctis wasn’t sure, but was that a hint of a blush? “I can’t make myself look away.”

“Wait, what?”

“Shit. This is why I didn’t want to have this conversation. I’m attracted to you. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna act on it or anything, so just relax and pretend I never said it, okay? It’s just hard to make myself look away.”

Noctis was awestruck. He found him that attractive? And he was just going to ignore it? Yeah, okay, that was his original plan too, but that was only because he thought Gladio considered him a disappointing child. “You enjoy looking at me that much?”

Gladio’s eyes flitted to him then away again as if smacked aside by an irate parent. “Well, yeah. You’re dark and lean and small enough to make me want to hold you close so nothing can harm you.”

Noctis could feel warmth working itself from his chest up to his neck. “You want to hold me close?” He looked at Gladio’s arms and imagined how it would feel to be enveloped fully within them. They were definitely large enough to cover him completely. He could burrow into his chest and not have to worry about anything. 

“Yeah.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “You can lock your door at night if that makes you feel safer.”

Noctis shook his head, mind made up. “I’d feel safer in your arms.”

Immediately, Gladio made eye contact, face a mixture of worry and longing. “I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Why? Because you can’t just hold me? I don’t want you to.”

Gladio took a breath and held it. “You realize you can’t go back if we step over this line, right? We are stuck together for life, Noct. Are you willing to make this awkward, even hateful?”

Again, Noctis shook his head. “That won’t happen.” He’d been so nervous, but now, looking at Gladio’s reaction he knew he wanted him just as much and not just sexually. That worry was heartfelt. He reached across the table to take Gladio’s large palm in his. “Gladio, we can make this work. It’ll only be harder pushing these feelings aside, and besides,” he looked down at their hands shyly, “I trust you with my life, so why not my heart.”

Gladio’s hand clenched on his. “Please,” his voice was quiet, almost choked, “don’t come to regret this.”

Noct looked up to see the worry still there but it was different now. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I won’t. Trust me.”

They had talked a lot about their relationship, especially in regards to sex. As much as Noctis felt he was ready, Gladio wanted him to be a hundred percent sure before they did anything and left the timing entirely up to him. That first night, he asked shyly if Gladio could just hold him. Gladio’s smile had melted his heart, and he tugged him into an embrace right there in the kitchen before moving them into the bedroom. His body fit snug against his, arms and legs wrapping fully around him like a cacoon. 

“See, I’m safest like this.” He had felt Galdio tremble at the words.

They did wait, but not long. Noctis didn’t care how old he was, how old Gladio was, or what anyone else might think. All he knew was that he knew he wanted Gladio. 

It was Galdio’s birthday. He’d had a party with family and friends earlier, but Noctis wanted to give him a special present. As soon as they were alone, he straddled his lap. 

“Woah!” Gladio swallowed. 

“Please, Gladdy,” Noct said in a low tone. “I want to give myself as a present.”

Gladio’s hands found his hips and held him at a safe distance. “You don’t need to do that.”

“I know,” he gave him a kiss. “but I want to. You said I could decide when I’m ready. Well, I’m ready. I want to do this for you today, to make it special.” 

Gladio’s eyes filled with a soft warmth. “Noct,” he whispered sounding breathless, “no matter what, it would be special.”

Noct wasn’t sure how they ended up from awkward confessions to lovesick, but they had and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiled and kissed him again. His hips pushed forward, and Gladio didn’t hold him back from doing so. He gasped out at the first meeting of their groins, the sensation new and thrilling. “Gladdy!” he cried.

Gladio rubbed a thick thumb over his check. “Take it at your pace, Noct. I’m yours for the taking.”

That was the opposite of Noct’s origianl plan, but he wasn’t complaining. It took a few rocks before he found a real rhythm to his movements. When he did, Gladio nipped at his lip.

“Yeah, princess. You’re doing wonderfully.”

He whined, rocking into him continuously. It didn’t take long before Noct was spilling into his pants with a loud moan. Gladio’s hands tightened on his hips and he stared at his with lust filled eyes. He gave a whistle of approval, then kissed along his face and tucked him against him in an embrace.

Noct felt sticky and gross but sated and pleasant. He sighed happily, but he could still feel Gladio, big and hard beneath him. “Gladio…” he started, trailing a hand down, but Gladio caught his wrist.

“I’m okay.”

“No,” Noct whined. This was Gladio’s present. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

“You already have.”

Noct frowned. “You know what I mean.” 

He wiggled his way out of Gladio’s grasp and onto the floor. Gladio must have realized what he was planning because his eyes widened and his hand came down to his shoulder.

“Really, don’t push yourself.”

Noct planted a kiss to his calf. “I’m not.” 

He fumbled a bit getting Gladio’s pants undone, but once he had, the shield lifted his hips so he could push them down. When he was met face-to-face with his throbbing cock, he almost changed his mind. But then Gladio’s hand was stroking his hair and his eyes were staring at him with such awe, so he sucked in a large breath and leaned in. He kissed at the tip and mouthed down the length. It felt too large, even just doing this, and his stomach twisted a bit at the idea of trying to fit it all in his mouth let alone his ass. 

Gladio was panting happily and stroking at his hair. “You’re so good.”

Noct’s toes curled at the words, and he smiled against him. Of course Gladio didn’t care if he took him in or not. He didn’t even care if they had sex or not. His chest swelled with emotion, and that emotion urged him forward to take just the head into his mouth. It was strange but not unpleasant, and he bobbed his head back and forth like in all the porn vids he’d watched. 

Gladio grunted and fisted at his hair, so he must have been doing something right. 

Not long into it, though, Gladio pushed him away. “That’s enough, Noct.” 

He frowned. But then Gladio’s free hand fell to his now abandoned cock and pumped only a few times before he came with a long groan. 

He started at him dumbly for a second before a grin broke over his face. Gladio huffed a laugh and smiled back. 

“Ready for bed now, princess?”

“Only if I can cuddle you this time.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
